Giovanni Elio
Giovanni Elio is a second year student who just recently transfered from Italy hoping to help keep an eye on his younger brother, Leonardo Elio who transferred to Shiketsu High earlier in the year. He comes from a wealthy family who runs the Elio Corporation, one of the leading Medical and Hero Support companies in Europe. He hopes to bridge the gap that sits between his younger brother and his father by being both a hero and the head of the family buisness. He has tremendous pride in his last name and is not afraid to use it since he knows it can open many doors. Appearance Giovanni is a young man of average height with spiky blond hair and sharp orange eyes (though he wears blue contacts to hide his orange eyes). He prefers to stay dressed in high-end tailored suits he had made back in Naples, even his school uniform was tailored for him. Hero Costume He like his younger brother doesn't have a traditional hero costume but instead has multiple different sets of suits that were tailored made for him. They were made of his families buisness's invention 'Flame Fibers' a special fiber made to withstand flames that reach at least 3,000 degrees. He also has two sets of specially design gloves, the first made by his family company they are a pair of black, metal-clad gloves. Personality Being groomed since early childhood to inherit the family buisness Giovanni is calm and collected almost always as he tries to set an example for his sibling. Even when he's in the middle of a fight against someone his face stays mellow and impossible to read. His younger brother says it feels 'like if his brother was replaced by a cold machine' ever since the lost of their mother. Hearing this from his brother only made him more silent and distant. In this regard he grew up much like his father. He can usually be found somewhere alone just on his phone or reading looking for peace and quiet. He lacks the social skills or want to initiate a friendship so others would have to take the first step. Even so he has a hell of a sweet tooth as he can't turn down a treat and offering him a sweet snack is usually the best way to start talking to him. His favorite sweet is gelato and if you offer him any he'll be puddy. He constantly fills his fridge with nothing but different snacks and sweets flown from Italy. If he does share his treats with someone they should consider that a strong sign of his friendship. Calm and smug are the words usually used to describe his attitude by others. He does know his last name has weight behind it and knows it could open many doors for him so he does have plenty pride in it. This was seen when he applied to U.A. with complete confidence he would be accepted because of his pedigree. Not just that but he has his suits and U.A. uniform tailored made for him to make sure he stays 'looking good' and not average. This does play into his ego as he sees those who don't properly groom themselves as 'just average'. Even with all his 'negative' qualities Gio like a true hero is willing to step into danger without hesitation or doubt and will go to any length to save someone. He's even forced himself to let go of his ego and ask for help from people he had previously called 'weak'. He's even begged doctors to save a random civilian he had saved from a fire. He may have his pride but he can set it all aside to act as hero. Overall: 'Giovanni is a somewhat intimidating and prideful, but a truly kind person inside. He is stoic through and through as he rarely shows his feelings or rarely complains if ever. He does have pride in both his family name and his own but he'll suck it up if its needed to save someone. Naturally he likes to be somewhere silent or alone but he values his friends, rushing in to save them from jeopardy, personally thanking those who help them and checking on them if they are wounded after a villain attack. Gio is very direct and blunt due to his belief that emotions should not factor into a hero's role to protect and defend. Though because of his grooming and constant praise growing up he believes that all of his actions are justified and acts without explaining himself to anyone. As a result he ignores opposing viewpoints and would rather accept the consequences of his actions after he's done what he believed was right. History Early Life Giovanni was born to a very wealthy and important Italian family. Early on in his life his mother was killed by a villain who managed to escape his captors and tried to use her as a hostage, sadly he ended up killing her. This would be one of the two deaths that would make him want to be a hero. After five years of being a single father, Dante Elio, found a woman and over time married her. She had a son of her own name Leonardo or just Leo. The younger boy was very silent and very in his own shell, so Gio did his best to always include Leo in everything. Dante took the kids out to a nearby park while Maria was shopping, he had to take a phone call and turned his back on the kids. A large and older kid walked up to Leo and pushed him to the floor for not 'belonging' at that park. Giovanni stood up for Leo and the bully ran away, a few days later the kids returned to the park but alone this time and the bully was there with his little gang. All the boys moved in and beat up Gio at the same time. Leonardo freaked out in a fit of rage and for the first time ever Gio would see why Leo was always so quiet as flames started to errupt from his hands and forehead! All the bullies fell on the floor or ranaway. Since that day Gio was much more determined than before to help bring more of Leo out so they could grow closer. The two slowly formed a bond as time went by and soon enough they truly felt like brothers. Sadly at the age of nine his new mother passed away in an 'accident'. Soon in her will it was revealed that she had been drugging Leo since he was a baby to numb out his emotions. The real reason he started to come out of his shell was because his tolerance for the meds was getting stronger and his love for his new family only made his will greater. She feared his quirk's power and nature, she said she 'did it for his own good'. The news rocked Leo to his core and couldn't believe it, his mother, the closest person to him, was drugging him becuase she was afraid of him. Because of this Gio only got closer to Leo and Aria beingas protective of them as possible. All the while this pain only drove him to put his passion into his sports and education so he could grow into a better person for Leo. His tutors came and went as he only got smarter, his coaches followed as he only trained harder and out grew most of them. While they did go to the same school while Leo who was able to make friends easily as he got older, Gio struggles to and instead is nose deep in books and in his training. Road to Becoming a Hero Years came and went with Gio claiming plenty of awards in all the sports he played and developed an impressive intellect. He was being groomed to become the head of Elio Corp. so he was excelling in all his studies. While he was studying he read through passed crime records and saw how many crimes were being swept under the carpet because of their 'connections' to powerful crime figures. Many of the heroes were being paid off just like the police of the country. Later that same day he was told how his younger brother was saved by a hero and then Leo told all about the experience. Gio saw how happy and pumped Leo looked and Gio was the one with the idea Leo should become a hero. He said his younger brother has a 'heroic spirit'. This was something difficult for Gio as he wants his sibling to be safe but also hasn't seen Leo so pumped in so long. Gio was at Elio Corp. and was part of the group that created the 'Flame Fibers' when he had the idea of making a clothes out of them as his own 'hero suit' instead of a 'costume'. The idea of being a hero was always on his mind but he never thought he could be one as he knew he had to take up the family buisness. When he found more intrest in the corrupted hero system in his home country and saw it was mostly made of all top rank heroes. These heroes had powerful and potent quirks each was being paid off by plenty of criminals and villains. So Gio decided to enroll into hero courses at his private academy Dell'et`a Dell'oro. His goal is to become a hero to change things for a safe world for his younger brother. News came that Leo was attacked by a group of villains and was in the hospital. This drove a passion into Gio that gave him the resolve to move to Japan to watch over his sibling. U.A. Unlike his brother who applied to multiple schools Gio applied only for U.A. as it was only a train ride away from his brother. With his impressive grades and awards Gio decided he needed more power and control over his quirk. So he had hired those with similar quirks to train him and by the time of the end of the first term at U.A. he already out grew all of his trainers and was accepted into U.A. when it became a boarding school. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Agility: 'He was into many different sports throughout his life and would transfer this to his agile long distance fighting style. While fighting enemies much stronger than him he prefers to move around the battle field with flips and fast footwork. *'Talented Boxer: Since he began his mission to become a hero he hired coaches oi train him and even with no prior training he quickly proved adept to it. He's especially adept at the slugger boxing style. Soon he appled this with his Inner Mode to drastically increase his striking power often being mistaken for having a strength enhancing quirk. *'Genius Intellect': His intellect is his greatest weapon he has. His father Dante, was set on having Giovanni and his siblings run the company so he had plenty of tutors teach them and with Gio being the oldest he was the main focus. Gio excelled in his studies and can already speak four languages fluently, he has always had perfect scores in tests, and out grew the need of his many tutors. His analytical skills are impressive to say the least, as he has been able to read his foes well enough that he can keep a constant distance from them, he has beaten groups of enemies by out smarting them and using the enviorment he had available. While he does lack power and strength he uses his intellect and quirk to make up for it as he's even beaten his younger brother who has a similar quirk but monstrous strength. Quirk Thermal Ignition: A quirk born between his father's Flame quirk and his birth mother's Temp Adjust quirk. It has two abilities: Instead of just releasing flames from his body like his father he has has the option to generate fire inside his own body like a furnace that increases his physical abilities with thermal energy, or igniting flames from his fists to launch long distant attacks or create constructs. While his quirk is one a flame burns on top of his forehead. (he could release it anywhere but he's trained to wear it like his brother). This makes the quirk one of the most potent and powerful pure fire based quirks around as he doesn't suffer from the effects of overheating since he can be in his thermal state and be immune to lesser flames. He has what he calls 'Two Modes' an inner flame mode '''and '''outer flame mode. Inner flame: Generates fire inside his own body like a furnace that increases his physical abilities with thermal energy. Using this power, Gio can leap to extraordinary heights and land with grace and ease, withstand critical attacks without flinching and inflict powerful blows with minimal movement. This also translates into his method of fighting as his already powerful right hooks are made even stronger by using his thermal energy to pack more power. He is flames inside burn more intensely as his ability remains active, making his body release great amounts of heat. This heat makes it difficult for others to land effective strikes through the invisible heat emanating from his body. Outer flame: As the name suggests it's him releasing his flames instead of keeping them in. By igniting flames from his fist and forehead Gio can manipulate these flame by shaping it as he desires to create intricate shapes. He can create way more fire since he's not bottling up in himself making it perfect for long range combat. This quirk grants Gio vast versatility in his approach to using it as he can switch from long to short distance and use this to address a number of situations. Weaknesses While his quirk has plenty of power and advantages, it also comes with plenty of drawbacks since each form have their own weakness and share one or two. He has the issue of that he can't use his inner flames at the same time as his outer flames making removing his resistance to other fire and heat-based quirks. This quirk also cannot be switched from inner to outer flames easily and requires a moment of concentration to do so. Inner weakness: Once Gio has used up a considerable amount of oxygen or if his breathing becomes irregular his flames will die out within his body until he's regathered the oxygen to provide his flame's fuel. Also when exposed to cold weather or rain his quirk slowly weakens as he struggles to keep himself warm. Outer weakness: Gio has made it clear that he needs to concentrate on his flame constantly to keep their shape. He cannot increase the heat of his fire like he does in his inner form. He cannot control fires from other sources either. Super Moves *'Lama Che Brucia': Giovanni shapes the flame into the form of a large sword with a long blade and guard. He gives this construct enough form to actually slice through solid rock and even robots. He does note this construct takes almost all his mental concentration and is usually used when he get's cornored. *'Sole': He shapes his flames into a ball and greatly increase the size or in some cases makes multiple of these mini suns. He can increase their heat so they can feel like a small lighter fire or a raging forest fire. *'Inferno': Gio turns the flames from his flamethrower into a huge wave of fire, which will surround Gio and anyone close to him for protection. The heat from these flames get weaker the closer you get to the center since Gio has to make sure he doesn't overheat. This technique is only used by Gio when in open and empty areas. *'Thyrus: Doppia Viverna': Giovanni's most intricate and powerful technique. He releases fires from both of his flamethrowers on his arms and increase their size, shapes them into dragon heads that meet and share Gio's body. These dragons can bite through rock and steel or release burst of flames of their own (of course it's all gio not their own free will) Equipment Unlike his brother he doesn't use much equipment as he has a higher level of control over his quirk but they do use similar gear. *'Burning Gloves: '''A pair of gloves designed by The Elio Corporation meant to help Gio control his powerful flames and better concentrate them. Originally they helped shape his fire but would release a freezing cold if his flames grew to strong to keep Gio from overheating. *'Maschera Nera: '''A long, black cloak with an upturned collar, red tassels, and cloak clasps with intricate designs. It is a cloak made to help him hide away as it lets cuts off all traces of heat and blends into it's darker surroundings. It was made with similar fibers that the rest of his hero suits to protect it from the flames. Relationships *Leonardo Elio: He has deep care for Leo especially since he had lost both his mother and step mother to violent crimes. He is always looking out for his brother as he couldn't handle Leonardo getting into many dangerous situations overseas and Gio decided to move to Japan to be closer to him. But he also cares about his growth so he decided to enroll into U.A. as to be closer to his brother but not overbearing. Quotes *"it's okay if you all stand back, a real hero needs to fix this!" *"I believe the strong should protect the weak, but the weak should be careful of the strong." *"Blood or no blood he's my brother and i will fight to protect him!" Trivia *Elio is an italian given name which refers to the element helium or from the Latin for the Greek sun-god Helios, a nod at his quirk. *He likes sweet food and treats *he dislikes when the strong pick on the weak Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training